This invention relates to a method of treating fabric with fabric care compositions and to the use of such fabric care compositions.
The sensory feel of a fabric following conventional laundering processes is an important property. In particular, the xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d of a fabric is a highly desirable quality in the laundered fabric. The term xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d generally refers, for example, to the feeling of smoothness to the touch and flexibility of the fabric. In addition, the term xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d refers to the general feeling of comfort registered by the human skin on contact with the fabric.
However, although fabric softness is a desired sensory attribute it is also desirable that fabrics feel crisp and new. A good example of this that a shirt should feel soft to the skin and yet still feel crisp when worn rather than feel limp.
When conventional softening systems have been used such as cationic softening systems the crisp feel of the fabric has been sacrificed for the soft feel.
Starch is a conventional material used to stiffen fabrics and impart body to them. However, starch makes the fabric feel harsh.
It remains desirable to have improved systems for treating fabric that provide fabric softness and yet allow the fabric to feel crisp and have body.
The present invention aims to provide a method of treating fabrics that renders their feel soft yet crisp. The treated fabrics also exhibit body and volume.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of treating fabric comprising the step of applying to the fabric:
a coated particle comprising:
(a) a solid core having a D3,2 average particle size in the range from 10 to 700 nm, and
(b) a coating of silicone polymer covalently bonded to the solid core.
The invention further relates to a fabric treatment composition comprising
i) a coated particle comprising:
a solid core having a D3,2 average particle size in the range from 10 to 700 nm, and a coating of silicone polymer covalently bonded to the solid core and;
ii) any one of the group selected from builder, fabric softening compound, bleaching system or enzyme.
In another aspect of the invention, use of a coated particle comprising a solid core having a D3,2 average particle size in the range from 10 to 700 nm, and a coating of silicone polymer covalently bonded to the solid core to impart a crisp feel to the fabric.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided use of a coated particle comprising a solid core having a D3,2 average particle size in the range from 10 to 700 nm, and a coating of silicone polymer covalently bonded to the solid core to impart a soft feel to the fabric.
In yet another further aspect of the invention, there is provided use of a coated particle comprising a solid core having a D3,2 average particle size in the range from 10 to 700 nm, and a coating of silicone polymer covalently bonded to the solid core to impart body to the fabric.